Fangirl fun
by thegirlwhosaidhi
Summary: SO one nigth your avarge fangirl toni decides to bulid a lego house but her mental boyfriend Seto has some things to say about it


Author note: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. CONTAINS FOUL LANGUAGE, BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMER, SEXUAL REFENCES AND JUST PLAIN RANDOMNESS AND STUIDTYIDY. I OWN NOTHING.

Fun in Toni's mind

Toni was sitting in her (and her sister's) room. Finishing off her roofless Lego set. It wasn't her fault the second floor didn't have a roof, or any walls. It was her mean 8 year old sister fault for stealing all the useable lego pieces.

"That looks like shit." A stern crisp voice spoke behind her. "You know what Kaiba none cares." Toni said with venom dripping her words. The cool blue eyes stare at the mix match lego house. "It looks like some 5 year old with mental retardation built it." He commented. Toni pretended she didn't hear the comment and focus on building a bed for her lego person. Kaiba then pointed to a red and white stand with a long tan tower on top of it. "What the hell is this?" He stated "It is a computer." Toni calmly replied

"Then why is there a tower on top of it?"

"It's an antenna for the computer."

"Why would a computer need a big ass antenna?"

"Because it's really old."

"Why did you put a really old computer in your lego house?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW KAIBA?" Toni screamed her words at the teenaged boy, her anger boiling over the edge. Toni then quickly turns around, throwing her long brown hair into Kaiba's face. Kaiba looked at the angry hormonal girl. "What's that?" he said while pointing to a cheaply made lego table. "Hey Kaiba why don't you make a lego house and sit here while I talk about how ugly and stupid it is How's that does that sound good?" Kaiba was quick to make a comment back "Well I can't. I would like to but I'm not real, remember?"

Toni involuntary flinch at the reply. He was right he wasn't real, he was a cartoon character in the yugioh series, a character that like so many fan girls she was _**MENTALY**_ dating. Toni rubs her temples thinking of a replied that didn't make her sound like a little kid. "You know what Kaiba I could just dumb you and go back to any of my old mental boyfriends OR I could get a new one to replace you." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted it. Kaiba mouth went from a playful smirk into a frown. "You and I both know that all your past boyfriends are not as rich, sexy, or awesome as Me." he said while sliding an arm around the girl neck. Toni raised her eyebrow as a tall lean young man, about 16 or so walked into the room. His hair pulled up into long black spikes on the back of his head. He opens his mouth.

"I came."

"Oh god"

"To this room

"Oh yes"

"To bring"

"Pleasure"

Seto Kaiba faceplam himself. "Really you do so much better." Yusei spoke up at this "What does that mean Kaiba." "What do you think it means dick head." Kaiba snapped back "Dick head? I'll show you a di-"

"Hey hey clam down." Toni snapped at the two men. The men glared at each other between the small girl. An award silence filled the tiny room, as the two the men stared at each other. Just then there a loud crash, as a white hair boy phased through the wall. He stood up and brush off the dust off of his black jumpsuit. Then a metal man phase through the wall yelling "I've got you now ghost boy!'" A gun shoots out of his arm and blasted a laser at the boy. The boy turned out of the way as the laser blasted a hole into the floor. "My room!" Toni shouted The boy jumped as a laser shot a hole into a rather average size bed. "My bed!" Toni almost screamed at the now huge hole in her bed. The robot man then shot another laser at the white hair boy. The laser missed and shot Kaiba square in the chest. "My mental boyfriend!" Toni screamed as she put her hands on her head to keep her from throwing herself on the ground. The boy luckily pulled out a metal thermos and pointed it to the robot. Seto looked at the boy. "What the hell is that supposed to do" he asked. Just as he spoke a green beam shot from the thermos and sucked the robot in to it. The boy then stood up and asked "What did I miss?"

"YOU DESTROYED MY ROOM!" Toni screamed at the top of her lungs. Stomping followed the scream as two people; one female one male stepped into the room. "What's going on?" they both yelled. They look around the empty clean room. "He destroyed my room!" Toni shouted at her parents pointing to the air. "Look at all the damage Danny did!" she shouted pointing to the whole clean bed. The couple looked at each other then back to their daughter. "I think she's finally lost it." Her mother whispered to her farther. "I haven't lost it. I mean look at the floor its ruin!" Toni yelled pointing to the clean carpet. Her parents looked at each other before closing the door and going back down stairs.

Toni sigh before turning to the white hair boy. His white hair was only made his tan skin stand out more and his green yes didn't help with that. "I'm sorry Toni I didn't mean to destroy you bed or floor." Danny Phantom said with the most sadden look in his eyes. Toni's words stopped in her mouth, as her eyes soften. 'No Danny I'm sorry I got mad." She apologized to the ghost boy. "No Toni I'm sorry I destroyed your room, I was on my way to see you when skulker attacked me." He said. Toni hugged the boy "No Danny I'm sorry." She said

"That's it? All he has to say is sorry and you forgive him!" Kaiba yelled "well..." she started "It's... Just that he's so cute I can't stay mad at him, I mean look at his face. IT'S SO CUTE!" Toni said while pinching Danny's cheeks. "Um... Thank you." Danny said trying to get the girl's death grip off his cheeks.

"You got to admit the kid is cute." Yusei spoke up. Seto looked at the man in utter disgust. "What?" Yusei said "nothing." Replied Seto. "By the way kid…" Yusei asked "what the hell is wrong with your hair?" Danny stood there not knowing what to say. Nobody had asked him that before. "Well um I guess I was born this way." Danny said "ah okay." Yusei said like it was nothing.

Yusei then walked over to the bed and looked at the hole in the side of it. "This could be fix, all I need is duct tape, a wrench, some trading cards, and a motorcycle." Toni looked at Yusei back, "How is that going to fix my bed?" she asked "It's not." He replied "But it will keep me happy for an hour."

Toni looked at the man for a moment. Wondering if he was telling the truth or not. "Hello does anybody even care about me" Toni looked around at Seto who was still holding his hurt shoulder. Toni looked at the wound. "Ah just slap some dirt on it and it'll be okay." Toni said slapping the wound. Kaiba flinch at the contact. Toni then turned around and stomped to her burnt bed. Then looking down at Yusei, playing with his duel monster cards, then she look at Danny poking at her Ps3. She sigh, what was she going to do with all these guys? Seto and Danny would say no to a four way, Seto because Yusei would be in it, Danny because he had never had sex with one person before. Well neither had she but that wasn't the point.  
>Toni realized that she was missing a couple of old mental boyfriends, as the thought enter her mind two hand came behind her and grabbed her mouth. Toni started to panic and elbow her assailant. Small "ouf" came from behind her as a flash of red black and gold appeared at the edge of her vision. She turned around to see a small man falling on her bed. His red hair was spiked up into a star shaped, the edges dyes red with long blond bangs falling around his face. With some spiked upward. His eyes were the color of blood and his skin a deep tan.<p>

"Ra that hurt. Can't you take a joke Toni?" Yami asked painfully. "Well… You scared me." Toni replied "I scared the great and powerful Toni?" He asked playfully. Toni faceplam herself, she wasn't in the mood for Yami jokes tonight. "I'm not in the mood tonight Yami." She said tiredly, Yami looked taken back "What's up with you tonight? Your period come early or something?" Toni turned to Yami "No its that my old mental boyfriends are appearing put of thin air, my parents think I'm crazy, Seto hurt, My room is destroyed, and I still haven't finished my lego house." Toni exasperated. Yami crossed his legs and smiled "Well someone didn't take their medicine this morning." He said sarcastically. Toni took a deep breath in _could this night get any worse _she thought. Just then there was a loud crash as Seto and Yusei stared to hit each other with Danny in the middle trying to stop them. Toni grabbed Seto and started to pull him of Yusei, while Danny did the same to Yusei. The two boys stared at each other viciously. "What the hell has gotten into you two?" Toni yelled. Seto was the first to speak "He cheated!" he yelled pointing at Yusei "I didn't cheat I synchro summon!" Yusei yelled back.

"there no such thing as synchro summoning!" Seto yelled

"Yes there is" Yusei yelled back

"No there isn't"

"Yes there is"

"No there isn't"

"Yes there is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"  
>"YES"<br>"NO"  
>"YES"<p>

Soon the boys were back to throwing punches at each other. Toni and Danny moved to stopped them when they felted a hand on their shoulder's "Don't bother them" Yami said "they'll stopped sooner or later" Toni sigh and looked at the now forgotten Lego house. "Hey do you guys wanna help me build the rest of this house?" She asked pointing at the house. The two boys shrugged their shoulders and agree to help.

The rest of the night Toni built the rest of the second floor with the help of danny and yami. Seto and Yusei eventually stop fighting and came back into the room. They sat behind the 3 younger ones and pointed out every single detail of the house.

"What's that?"

"That's a table Seto"

"Why are there holes in the walls?"

"Because the lego piece we used had holes in it."

"Why did you use a lego piece with holes in the side of it?'

"It was the only one we could find."

"Why are there bars in that window?'

"It makes it look cool."

"Back home Bars in a window only meant you were in prison."

"Wow Yusei is your world that bad?"

"Only if you live in the Satellite."

The rest of the night was peaceful and quiet. To Toni surprised. At about 11:00 everybody retired to Toni cheaply fix bed (Done by Yusei much to Kaiba disagreement) well in reality Toni and slept on the cheaply fix bed while everybody else slept on the floor.

The end


End file.
